Times Keep on AChanging
by Enigmaticrose4
Summary: Sequel to Times are AChanging.  Follows Mori and Haruhi's oldest daughter as she achieves her goals and lives her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Akari adjusted her clothes one last time before stepping away from the mirror. Today was the beginning of the rest of her life.

"If you keep adjusting your clothes like that you'll wear them out before you even leave the house," Fuyuki teased from the doorway.

Akari turned and glared at her brother. "Shut up Fuyuki, you're still at Ouran and will be for years. I'm the one that has to go start all over again. I just want to look good."

"Ya, whatever, I'll see you after school Aka."

Akari rolled her eyes as she grabbed her school bag and followed him at a more sedate pace. Brothers were so annoying. At least she only had one.

Emerging into the main part of the house she found her father reading the newspaper on his iPad as he ate breakfast. He gave her a small, encouraging smile as she walked past. Her mom was in the kitchen, cleaning jelly off of Konami's face.

"Mom, I'm out of here. I have class in an hour." Akari grabbed an apple from a bowl as she headed for the door.

"Alright, you have fun."

"Bye Sissy!" Konami waved cheerfully as she said this. Smearing more jam on the cupboard.

"Later."

Akari couldn't believe that the woman wiping up jelly was the same woman that was feared by almost all the lawyers in Tokyo. She just didn't see how. Her mother was so sweet and calm. How did she strike fear into people's hearts?

Sure, she knew it had something to do with a case her mother had won when she was defending her father from corporate espionage, that was before they were even dating.

Akari found this slightly confusing, but also inspiring. She wanted to be a great lawyer like her mother and her grandmother. And today she was stepping onto that path. Today she was beginning the real path to her future.

Sure, Ouran had been nice, but that was for babies. Tokyo University was going to be the true challenge. Ouran may have been one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, but if you had the money you could get in, no matter what. Tokyo University was trickier, they had extremely difficult entrance exams and even if you passed them they didn't always accept you.

This didn't stop Akari though. She was just like her parents, when she had a goal in mind she attained it, no matter the cost.

Akari hopped in the car her father had probably called around on his iPad while she was walking past him. That was just like him, to do something useful and nice, and yet not say a word about it.

She wished that Fuyuki was more like their father, sure he looked like him and was as talented as him, but he had a sarcastic streak a kilometer wide that drove Akari crazy.

Akari closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat, forcing thoughts of her annoying brother out of her head. She really didn't need him there on the first day of her University life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I get the feeling that this isn't my best chapter, but I hope it's still enjoyable. More coming, and Haruhi and Mori will definently not be absent from this story, no matter that it's about their daughter and not them.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The car pulled up in front of the building Akari's first class was in. For some reason she'd been insane enough to schedule her required science class first thing in the morning. She was a pre-law student but she still had to take other courses.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Gori. I'll call when I'm ready to be picked up." Akari said this politely as she hopped out of the car.

Mr. Gori just smiled at her and tilted his head before driving off. He probably had to go pick up her father now.

Akari took a deep breath before walking up to the building and going inside. She was so nervous. She had been with the same students since she was in elementary school, but now she was alone. Here she wasn't the daughter of the original Host Club members. Here she was just another faceless student.

A handsome boy with hair the color of milk chocolate and a wicked smile holds the door to the classroom for her.

"Thanks," she's shocked by how softly her voice is. Usually she's so firm and sure of herself; yet, she's never had a boy smile at her that way. No boy at Ouran would dare smile at her that way, not with her Uncle Tamaki as headmaster.

The boys here didn't know that though. They didn't who her parents were. They didn't know who their friends were. They would just see her as another pretty, yet faceless, girl.

"Anytime sweetheart," his grin now spread to his eyes and Akari found herself entranced. She didn't know how, but his eyes were a sparkling green.

She felt herself falling as she looked into his eyes. He must've felt it too, because they just stood there for a moment, staring at each other. They probably could've stood there all day, except for one little problem.

The professor had arrived.

"Is there a problem?" A man wearing a fashionable, but worn, business suit was staring at the two of them over the rim of his glasses. He couldn't have been more than a decade older than Akari and if he hadn't held himself like a professor and dressed like one, she would've thought that he was a student. His tone though was haunting, there was no emotion in it whatsoever. It was almost as if he had no emotion to show.

"Not at all Professor Hisakawa, I was just holding the door open for–" His eyes moved back to Akari, asking for a name.

"Morinozuka, I'm Akari Morinozuka." Akari thought it was her imagination, but Professor Hisakawa seemed to jerk a little when he heard her family name. Maybe he recognized her family?

"–Miss Morinozuka. I'm sorry we were in your way Professor." The green-eyed boy finished.

"That's fine Mr. Hatano. Let's not hold up class any longer though." There was a faint hint of an emotion in his voice that Akari could only identify as shock. She didn't understand why, though. There was nothing to be shocked over, not even her family name.

She headed inside the classroom first, since she was blocking the doorway. Mr. Hatano and Professor Hisakawa followed her inside.

Akari took a seat in the front row and was joined by Mr. Hatano.

"I'm Yuji Hatano; it's nice to meet you Miss Morinozuka." Akari blushed as he took her hand and kissed it gently. It was almost as if he had stepped out of the romance novels Aunt Alianore kept around her house.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hatano."

"Please, call me Yuji, I start looking around for my father when I hear someone say Mr. Hatano."

"Then please call me Akari." Yuji gave her a dazzlingly wicked smile before Professor Hisakawa called everyone's attention to the front.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Beginner's Biology. I believe that I recognize some of you from Beginner's Chemistry last trimester. For the rest of you – I'm Professor Eito Hisakawa. I have a Master's Degree in Biochemistry and I expect each and every one of you to give this class your upmost attention. Now, open your books to chapter one and let's get started."

All of this was said in a cool, unemotional voice. His voice wasn't unemotional like Uncle Kyoya's could be. Professor Hisakawa's was truly unemotional. Almost as if he had no emotions, or that they were buried so deeply that they never showed.

Akari was fascinated. She had a wickedly handsome boy flirting with her and a mysterious professor. Tokyo University was already proving to be more interesting than Ouran had ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Akari left her last class with a minor headache. She'd been so busy trying find her way around campus that she hadn't had time to grab lunch, she'd been afraid that she'd be late.

So now she was feeling dizzy, overwhelmed, hungry, and caffeine deprived.

As another dizzy spell came over her she put her hand out and braced herself against a wall, taking deep breaths. Unlike her father, she didn't get strange when she got sleepy; instead, she was extremely susceptible to hunger.

If she didn't get food soon she'd make a fool of herself. Even caffeine would help slow that down, it took the bite off the hunger.

"Miss Morinozuka, are you alright? Should I call someone."

Akari looked up carefully through her bangs and saw Professor Hisakawa, her biology professor. A look of mild concern was on his face.

"I – I'll be fine. I just need some food."

"Here," he pulled a granola bar out of his bag.

Akari fumbled with the wrapper, she couldn't get her shaking hands to work. He gently plucked it out of her hand and opened it for her before handing it back.

She practically gobbled it down. After only a few moments she felt better. If he hadn't found her just then – well, she'd probably be lying on the pavement.

"Thank you, Professor Hisakawa. I forgot to eat lunch."

"Just don't do that again, Miss Morinozuka. I'll see you in class."

Akari watched as the enigmatic, emotionless teacher walked off without a backwards glance. Once he had turned the corner she stumbled over to a bench and sat down, trying to get her strength back before she called Mr. Gori to come pick her up.

"Hey there, sweetheart, you don't look so good."

The green-eyed boy, Yuji, took a seat next to her, giving her a concerned look.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I just need to sit her for a moment."

"Alright! Mind if I sit with you? I'm waiting on my sister to get out of class. And I never mind sitting with a beautiful girl."

Akari felt a blush creep over her cheeks. Were all the boys here this flattering? "Your sister goes here?"

Yuji smiles proudly, "Yep, she got in here last year. She's three years older than me, but she spent a year as a Ronin."

"Oh, were you a Ronin also?"

Akari was interested in Ronin. Her cousins, Genji and Fusao, had spent a year as a Ronin, but they hadn't been studying for entrance exams, instead they'd been living at a dojo, teaching kendo and karate.

"Yep, I passed my entrance exam right out of high school, but I needed a scholarship to come here, and I didn't get one that year. I have one now though, just like my sister."

He was a scholarship student? Just like her mom had been. "My mother was a scholarship student when she went here. What are you required to do for yours? She had to intern at a lawyer's office and be in the top five for her class."

"I work here on the campus. On the weekends and evenings I clean rooms. I also have to be in the top three of my class. Actually," he looked at the iPod Nano strapped to his wrist, "I need my sister to hurry up. I have to be at work in two hours and I need to walk her home and grab dinner."

Images of food swam across Akari's vision. She was still so hungry. She sent a quick text to Mr. Gori, asking him to come pick her up. She didn't think she could last much longer. "Will she be out soon?"

"If you want to leave, sweetheart, you can. My heart will be broken, but don't worry, it shall recover!"

Yuji reminded her a little of a smarter version of her Uncle Tamaki. "Are you always going to walk your sister home?"

Yuji shrugged as he casually leaned back and watched the clouds float lazily by. "Ya, when her boyfriend has class. He's a little overprotective of her."

"Yuji! You ready?" Akari carefully turned (she was still a little shaky) to see a cheerful girl with eyes the same shade as Yuji's.

A wave of shock ran through Akari as she suddenly remembered Yuji's last name. "Erina?"

A slight look of shock appeared on the girls face before it quickly turned to happy surprise. "Akari? Akari!"

Akari found herself wrapped up in a huge hug as she was swung around. No wonder Yuji reminded her a little of Uncle Tamaki, Yuji was Erina's brother and she was almost a female version of Uncle Tamaki.

There was a look of confusion on Yuji's face. "Um, Erina, how do you know Akari?"

"Oh! Silly me! Didn't I ever tell you that she's good friends with my boyfriend? Her family and his family have been friends since high school!"

Yuji's eyes are now as wide as dishpans. "You're from THE Morinozuka family? The one that's close friends with the Ohtoris? "

A wave of sadness swept through Akari. Everytime someone recognized her family name like that they either turned nervous and distant or they tried to use her.

"Yes, so?" Akari said this rather defensively.

"Oh, nothing sweetheart. I was just surprised. Akihiko is so arrogant and overprotective that I thought any friends of his family would be the same way."

Akari visibly relaxed and found herself making an offer she never had before. "You two want me to give you a ride home? Mr. Gori will be here in a minute with the car."

Erina's eyes lit up like stars, "Really? We'd love a ride!"

Yuji had slipped back into his charming self, he threw her a wicked grin. "Giving me a ride when we just met? How…delightful."

For some reason his words sent a small thrill through Akari.

Maybe it had just been her hunger.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I didn't mean for this chapter be as along as it is. Stupid word count got away from me. I just really couldn't cut anything out. Oh well, I'm sure no one is going to protest over an extra hundred words or so. I'm sure those of you that have read Facade recognize Akihiko...hehe I love reusing my oc's and making them fit the new situation... Oh ya! Thank you everyone! I've been favorited (me as an author) by forty different people! :) Remember, it's you, the reader, that keeps me writing. I tell stories for myself, but I write them down for you.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

It didn't take long for Akari to discover that she hated biology. Sure, she didn't mind learning about things that she could see, but learning about cells and mitochondria was highly aggravating.

On the first exam she was only one point away from failing. She had _never_ had that problem before. She was receiving top marks in all of her other classes. Why couldn't she get them in biology?

"Hey Akari, you coming?" Yuji asked as he began heading towards the door.

"Um, no, I need to talk to Professor Hisakawa about something. You still on for lunch?"

"Ya, I'll meet you at the normal place. See you then." Yuji flashed her a brilliant smile that made her heart flutter before he left the room.

It had been like that for awhile now. Everytime Yuji smiled her heart fluttered or she blushed. The thing is, he smiled like that with all the other girls, she'd watched him. But she was the only one he took rides or ate with. Did that mean she was special?

Maybe, she just wasn't sure.

"Miss Morinozuka, can I help you with something?" Professor Hisakawa's question jerked Akari out of her thoughts.

Professor Hisakawa had finished packing his bag and was giving her a bland expression. There was a small hint of curiosity and kindness in his eyes. Akari had noticed that those eyes were the only part of him that ever showed emotion. She wondered why that was.

"Miss Morinozuka, are you hungry again?"

Akari blushed a deep shade of red at not responding to him the first time. She couldn't believe she'd done that! "No sir, I'm not hungry. Sorry, I was just wondering if I could discuss my exam grade with you?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I know you don't give us our exams back, but I'd like to know what I missed, so I can be sure to learn them." Akari said this all in a rushed, earnest voice. Professor Hisakawa's handsome, yet empty face made her nervous. She also just felt nervous being alone with him.

It was so small that Akari almost didn't notice it. His head tilted slightly to one side, as if he was pondering her question. For some reason Akari found herself holding her breath.

"I can't do that right now. I have a meeting in a little bit. How about we go over the test next time?"

"Sure! Thank you Professor Hisakawa!" Akari gave him a quick bow and ran out the door.

Professor Hisakawa watched Miss Morinozuka run out of the room as he wondered why he wanted to smile. He never wanted to smile, what was it about that girl?

As Akari went through her morning classes she tried not to think about her meeting with Professor Hisakawa. The thought of being alone with him made her feel the same way that Yuji's smiles did: confused.

A couple hours later she was sitting around a small table with Erina, Yuji, and Akihiko. The four of them had started having lunches together not long after school started. Akari wasn't quite sure how it had started, or why.

Her arrival at the table had almost gone unnoticed. Akihiko and Yuji were having one of their normal arguments about communication.

Akihiko believed that languages were the ultimate form of communication. In his opinion nothing trumped the spoken or written word.

Yuji believed differently. He thought that words only confused things, silent communication through movement or art was much better.

They argued about it so often that Erina and Akari could probably argue for them, even though they'd been eating lunch together for less than a month.

"Hello," Erina said cheerfully as the boys continued to argue.

"Hey, how long have they been at this?" Akari asked as she began eating.

"Since Akihiko told me that my eyes remind him of stars. Yuji believes he could've said the same thing with a look." Erina said, with stars in her eyes.

Just then the boys seemed to notice that Akari was there.

"We'll let Akari decide this!" Yuji proclaimed.

"Fine with me, I'll go first." Akihiko said firmly.

The next thing Akari knew she was pulled forward so that Akihiko's face was mere centimeters from her own. Then he began to whisper. "Akari, my sweet, your hair is such a luscious chocolate color that I want to just eat it up while I'm losing myself in your bottomless beautiful eyes. You are the sun to my moon, the very light of my life."

Akari turned bright red. That any boy would say this to her, let alone Akihiko, who she had known forever, was unbelievable. She wasn't that special.

"Ok, my turn!"

Akari was still in shock as Yuji pushed Akihiko away and proceeded to pull her into his arms.

Not a word was spoken as gazed into her eyes and tucked her hair back behind her ears. Akari's heart began to beat wildly as Yuji slowly leaned forward, a warm and loving look deep in his eyes. Her breath hitched just as his lips touched hers.

She couldn't believe it.

She was having her first kiss.

With Yuji.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was fun to write! :D Hehe. So, I know it's been a couple days. I've been busy with L&H and the first few chapters of this:

Emily Thompson is born to a family of Dragon Slayers that have never actually slain a dragon. As she grows up everyone's hopes, dreams, and goals are pushed upon her. Her entire life is spent preparing for her fight with the Destin Dragon. She never, ever questions this. Not until she encounters Justin, a young man who challenges her and forces her to reconsider what she's doing, and why.

Like? Interested? Let me know! :D

I should have the next chapter up by Monday. My boyfriend is in town starting tomorrow, until Sunday when he leaves to go to Utah.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Akari was in a state of frozen shock, even after Yuji's lips left hers. His words brought her back to the real world.

"Akihiko, I think I won. Look, she's a statue. She was only blushing after you were done." Yuji said calmly and dispassionately, like a scientist watching a rat react to some sort of stimuli.

Akari thawed out and felt anger rising. That had been her first kiss and he sounded completely unaffected.

"Hmm, you may be right Yuji. We do have to take the variables into account. She has known me since before we could walk. That might have given her an edge in resisting me. Perhaps we should conduct another experiment?" Akihiko sounded just as calm as Yuji and to a stranger he sounded dispassionate. Akari knew him too well to be fooled, there was wry amusement hidden under his words. He knew that had been her first kiss.

"Sounds like a plan. How about that girl over there?" Yuji pointed to a girl that was sitting alone, her nose in a book while she ate.

Akari lost it at this point. Those two were going to experiment on someone else? That was NOT going to happen.

She reached out and caught each of their arms. "If you two try to go do to that poor girl what you did to me I WILL hurt you."

Akihiko audibly gulped in fear, making Akari smile. He knew her family's reputation. Unfortunately for Yuji, he didn't.

He chuckled and shrugged her off, "What are you going to do? Talk me to death?"

"Um...Yuji…" Erina said slowly.

Yuji ignored her, he grabbed Akihiko's arm and dragged him over to the unsuspecting girl.

Akari's eyes narrowed, "Erina, how badly will I be able to damage your brother before you get angry?"

"Just-just make sure he's alive." Erina whispered in a worried tone. She knew that there was no stopping what was about to go on. Her brother was on a mission and wasn't going to stop, and Akari wasn't going to stop either.

Akari approached Yuji, Akihiko, and the poor girl like a lioness stalks her prey. Akihiko was standing as far away from Yuji as he could – he knew what was about to happen. The girl was turning a bright shade of red as Yuji began kissing up her arm.

The girl gasped when Yuji suddenly went flying across the outdoor seating area.

He landed in a roll and came up with his fists raised, like a boxer.

Akari couldn't help but laugh. Yuji thought boxing would be a match against the Haninozuka style? Was he in idiot? Well, whether he was an idiot or not, she didn't really care. She was too upset at him for dismissing her first kiss and then going off to do it to another girl.

The fight drew a rather large crowd; people from the nearby cafés came outside to see what was going on. It didn't last very long either. Yuji never landed a punch, partly because he didn't want to hit a girl and also because it was physically impossible.

Akari was never where he expected. He was eventually forced to yield when she tripped him and he fell flat on his back. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

Akari stood over him, panting, wondering what she had just done, when she noticed his eyes. For the first time it was like she was seeing him, and not the cheerful, relaxed playboy he showed to the world.

There was awe in his eyes and a touch of something else that Akari couldn't identify.

And then the mask was back. He smiled, let out a mild chuckle, and called out, "Ok, Akari, I get the point, no more experiments at lunchtime."

She realized that was the closest she was going to get for an apology from him. So she stuck out her arm and helped her up. As the crowd dispersed they walked back to their table, where Akihiko and Erina were waiting.

As they say down Yuji asked, "By the way, where did you learn to fight like that, Akari?"

Erina looked at her brother like he was an idiot, "Don't you know who her family is?"

Yuji coolly rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, Morinozuka. Her mother's the number one lawyer in Tokyo and her father is a kendo master who runs animal shelters all through Japan."

Akihiko spoke to Yuji like he was an idiot, slowly and carefully, a look of incredibility on his face. "That's all true, but don't you know who her father's first cousin and best friend is?"

Yuji shrugged, "Um, no, is he important?"

"Yes, it's very important, since his name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Akihiko said as he took a careful sip of water, watching Yuji carefully from over the rim of the glass.

Akari leaned back in her seat and watched happily as a range of emotions crossed Yuji's face. He went from confusion, to understanding, to shock, to awe, to disbelief, and finally to denial.

"NO! She can't be… NO! I won't believe it!"

"You better believe it," Akari said cheerfully as she silently cackled madly, "or I'll have to call Uncle Hunny and see if he's too busy to come pay me a visit."

Yuji turned chalky white, "U-U-U-Uncle H-H-H-Hunny!"

"Yep," Erina, Akihiko, and Akari chorused together.

"NO! I just kissed Mitsukuni Haninozuka's cousin? I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!"

Akari watched in shock as Yuji lost his mask entirely. Everytime he said 'I'm dead!' he smacked his forehead with his biology textbook. She realized he really wasn't different from the boys at Ouran. He was intimidated by her family, though in this case, she didn't really mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, a fun little chapter. I know the emotions aren't as involved in this one as in previous chapters or in my other stories, but really, I'm just having fun with this one. Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know! Oh, and if you're a Harry Potter fan, be sure to check out my new Harry Potter fanfic - "The Real Memory". It's a little more serious than this one. Sort of like "Love and Happiness". Oh, I also have a poll on Ouran pairings on my profile. :)

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Yuji avoided her after the incident at lunch. He kept coming up with excuses as to why he couldn't join them for lunch. In biology he came to class late, just so he could sit in the back, far away from her.

This bothered Akari, sure, she was still mad at him because of the kiss, but she didn't want him to avoid her. It felt as if the sun had stepped out of her life. To distract herself she focused on the moon.

Professor Hisakawa had begun tutoring her in biology. It had started as just a single session to go over the test, but there had been so much that she hadn't known. He had decided that she needed more help, and so they had begun to meet regularly.

These meetings had an interesting affect on Akari. She kept having rather inappropriate thoughts about her professor pop up in head. These thoughts had always been there, but Yuji had previously outshined Professor Hisakawa, just like the sun outshined the moon.

"Miss Morinozuka, are you listening to me?"

Akari blinked and shook her head to clear it. "I'm sorry Professor Hisakawa, I drifted off. What were you saying about mitochondria?"

Eito resisted the urge to put his head in his hands as he repeated himself. He didn't know why he was tutoring her; she was absolutely hopeless in biology. He could be doing better things with his time, and yet he couldn't help himself. There was something about this girl that drew him like a moth to a flame. The only other person he'd ever felt this connected to was his mother, sure, that sounded odd, but it really wasn't when you considered his-

"Oh! Professor Hisakawa! I get it now! I never thought of them as cellular power plants! That makes so much sense!" Akari said excitedly as she began going over her notes quickly – making connections and highlighting every other sentence.

Eito shook his head and was surprised that he had the urge to smile at her antics. He almost never had the urge to smile.

XXX

Yuji grumbled and stomped around the small apartment he shared with his sister. He was so aggravated and confused.

At first he had dismissed his kiss with Akari as being nothing more than a test. It was only later, after he'd thought on it and her reaction to it; he realized he couldn't dismiss it.

Judging by her reaction: that had been either her first kiss, or damnable close to her first kiss. He couldn't blame her for reacting like that. First kisses were special for girls, he didn't quite get why they were special – a kiss was just a brushing of lips – but he did realize that they were special.

The door swung open and Erina walked in. Akihiko had obviously just dropped her off, because her hair was messed up and her lips were swollen.

"Were you making out on the car ride home?" Yuji asked more harshly then he intended to.

Erina ignored his harshness, "Of course we were, that's the only time we get to be alone lately – what with you only leaving the apartment for class or work."

"Humph, it's my apartment too; I can stay here as much as I want." Yuji grumbled, trying to ignore why he never left the apartment lately.

Erina rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. "I'm making dinner, want anything in particular?"

"Don't bother, I'm going out." Yuji said as he grabbed his wallet, threw on his shoes, and headed out the door.

He wanted to be alone so he could think and try and answer the questions running through his head.

Why the hell did the thought of upsetting Akari make him want to hit himself?

Why was he avoiding Akari?

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there's a look inside Professor Hisakawa and Yuji's heads, hehe. I know I'm a little slow at updating this, it's not one of my more popular stories, so I don't feel as pressured to write it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews though! :)

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

The holiday shoppers moved around her like a sea of raw emotions. People ranged from exuberant to furious.

Akari let a grin cross her face as she took her bag from the cashier and dived right into the sea. The term was almost over, and she was going to pass Biology all thanks to Professor Hisakawa, so she had decided to get him a thank you gift for taking the time to tutor her. All she had left to do was turn in an essay on a practical use of biology in the real world and she'd be done with the course. She'd already taken her final exams and she was sure that she'd passed everything.

She didn't like the thought of not having him as a teacher anymore, so she'd been sure to register for his chemistry class. She kept telling herself that she just did because she liked his teaching style and she needed another science class.

Somehow she didn't believe it.

So much had happened over the past term that her biology grade felt a little insignificant. The sun had come back into her life when Yuji started sitting by her and eating lunch with them again, but it wasn't quite the same. He never flirted with her anymore. In fact, he only spoke to her about schoolwork or his sister and Akihiko. Whenever she asked how he was doing he changed the subject. The sun had lost it's glow.

Professor Hisakawa was another story. It was as if the sun had to wane for the moon to truly shine. For the more distant Yuji became, the less distant Professor Hisakawa was.

Akari had been completely disarmed when he had smiled over some silly comment she made about DNA and RNA when she was exasperated. The smile had transformed his face. He'd gone from merely good-looking to handsome. So handsome she'd forgotten all about biology, to the point where she even forgot to breathe.

Since the moment he'd first smiled a change had occurred in their relationship. He was still her teacher, but there wasn't the cold wall between them. The smile had acted like the wave of a wand, turning the wall into a mere hedge. She somehow knew that if she searched hard enough she'd find a way to get through the hedge. Maybe giving him a beautiful wool scarf wouldn't let her find the way through, but it would certainly point her in the right direction.

She grabbed her bag and headed to the door, lost in happy expectations of Professor Hisakawa's reaction to her gift. She hoped he would smile.

Akari turned a corner and ran right into a soft, yet solid, wall. She let out a small squeak as she pulled back, not really needing the steadying hands that the wall put on her shoulders.

She looked up at the wall, an apology on the tip of her tongue. She was stopped by the realization that she knew the wall. She knew him quite well actually.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, not saying a word as the sea ebbed and flowed around them.

They'd never been alone quite like this before, it was a little daunting.

He spoke first, "What are you up to?"

She shrugged simply, "Shopping, you?"

"Same, these are the holidays after all."

"That's nice, well good luck."

Akari turned rejoin the sea, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked into his eyes as he gave her a small smile.

"Want to go grab some food? I'd enjoy the company."

She found herself smiling back, "I'd love to."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know I didn't say who the wall was, but suspense is good for you, it keeps the blood moving :) I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Akari followed him over to the crowded food court. She managed to snag a table while he ordered them some burgers and fries.

They ate for a few minutes in silence. Eventually, it grew so heavy that Akari had to break it, so she got right to the point.

"So, you've been avoiding me lately." She said flatly before taking a sip of her soda.

"I figured you'd want me to, after that kiss," Yuji replied.

Akari was shocked at this reply, "You thought I wanted you to? Honestly, I thought my beating you was punishment enough and I forgave you about the same time you started eating with us again."

Now it was Yuji's turn to be shocked, "Really? But…it was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

Akari chuckled, "Ya, it was, but you didn't know that. I guess I'm just like my mother in some ways. Her first kiss was with a girl, they got pushed together by accident."

"I didn't know that, but I still shouldn't have kissed you so freely. It obviously meant something to you. I'm really sorry about that."

Akari smiled at him, "I forgive you."

Yuji grinned at her, the old charm shining through, "Good, now, how about I buy you dinner as a proper apology?"

Akari blinked owlishly at him, not really expecting this offer, but unable to refuse, his smile still had power over her. A "Sure" popped out of her mouth before it even registered in her brain.

His grin got even wider, "Great! How about next Friday? I'll pick you up at seven."

"Um, sure, want the address?" Akari said, her mind spinning as she realized she was about to have her first date.

"Naw, Erina has it, I'm sure," Yuji said as he gave her another of his disarming grins.

"Alright," Akari's heart fluttered as she realized that the sun had come back into her life.

XXX

She was so dazzled by the sun that she completely forgot about bringing the gift to the last day of class. When she remembered it she was mentally kicking herself for forgetting.

She tried to bring it by his office at the school, but the building was closed for the holidays already. This left her with only one other option if she wanted to get it to him before classes started again. It took her a little while, but eventually she decided that it would be alright for her to drop the present by his house. It wasn't like she was going to visit him; she just wanted to drop it by. After all, who needs the moon when the sun is available?

Determined to still give him the scarf she pulled out a phone book and looked up Hisakawa. There were two in the book with the first initial 'E', so she wrote them down and then went to first one on the list, package in hand.

Akari entered the apartment building and took the elevator up to the tenth floor. She then stood outside the apartment door for several minutes, trying to build up her courage. Despite her upcoming date with Yuji she still felt extremely nervous about seeing Professor Hisakawa at his home.

Finally, taking a deep breath, she raised her fist and gave the door several sharp raps.

She stood there waiting for what felt like forever, trying to make herself breathe normally.

At last she heard a chain sliding and then locks turning. She pasted a smile on her face to hide the nervousness and held the present in front of her.

Then the door opened and the smile fell off her face as she gasped. It wasn't Professor Hisakawa standing in the doorway, in fact, it wasn't anyone Akari had ever met, but she recognized all the same. She'd seen her picture in old news articles at her mother's office.

The woman looked just as shocked as Akari felt, actually, she almost looked more shocked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I trade one cliffie for another, mwhahahaha, kudos to nicluvly to realizing it was Yuji. So many people guessed the professor...hehe. Oh, I should get another chapter up this Sunday and then after that it will be one a week at most because of my student teaching. Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter, y'll are lovely!

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Akari and the woman stared at each other in complete silence until an friendly older man appeared in the doorway, next to the woman.

"Maaya, what is it?" His voice was rich and pleasant, like a cup of hot chocolate on a winter day.

"It's my past…" the woman blinked and shook her head. "No, you can't be Haruhi, you're too young, and anyway, your face is a little different."

"Miss Sakamoto?" Akari finally managed to say, trying to keep the shock out of her voice.

"Actually, she's Mrs. Hisakawa now. But we had to have gotten married before you were born. How do you know her by that name?" The gentlemen asked as he put a protective arm around his wife's shoulders.

Akari tried to take this all in, she didn't know how to respond, so she just stood there rather stupidly, eyes wide, and hoped for the best.

"Eiichi, this is obviously Haruhi Morinozuka's daughter. Her mother was the defendant in that court case all of those years ago." Mrs. Hisakawa explained.

Mr. Hisakawa frowned slightly, "Alright, but what's she doing here?"

"I'm not sure," two sets of eyes turn to focus on Akari, waiting for an answer.

Akari gulped and gripped the package tighter, "I was looking for Professor Hisakawa." She held up the package, still not releasing her death grip, "He was tutoring me and I have a thank you gift for him. I forgot to bring it to the last day of class so I looked him up in the phone book and found this address and one other, and well, this is why I'm here." Akari looked down at the ground nervously as she said this. She really hadn't been expecting this turn of events.

Mr. Hisakawa chuckled, "I think we've made her nervous."

"I think you're right. Come on in Miss Morinozuka."

The two of them stepped out of the way and ushered Akari inside. She slipped off her shoes and followed them to a small table in the main room.

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Hisakawa asked.

"Yes, please," Akari said as politely as she could, wondering why this woman was being so nice to her. Considering the history between her and Akari's parents it made no sense.

"I wonder why Eito never told me you were in his class." Mrs. Hisakawa pondered as she fixed some tea and set out a small cake.

"Maybe he didn't know what your reaction would be," Mr. Hisakawa said. "You never did tell him that you were happy about the outcome of the case."

Akari couldn't stop from blurting out, "You were happy about the court case?"

Mrs. Hisakawa smiled pleasantly as she carried the tea and cake over on a tray. "Of course I was happy, I was finally free of those old men's blackmail."

"Yes, Maaya's rather sneaky. Now, would you like us to make sure he gets this package?" He pointed to the gift that Akari still had an unconscious death grip on.

"Oh, yes, sure," Akari reluctantly handed the gift to Mr. Hisakawa. "Are you Professor Hisakawa's father?" Akari asked this because he really looked nothing like the professor.

"Oh, no, I adopted him when I married Maaya." Mr. Hisakawa answered with a pleasant smile.

"Now, how would you like your tea?" Mrs. Hisakawa asked.

The three of them proceeded to share a rather pleasant, if odd, tea. When Akari finally took her leave of them about an hour later she found herself hardly believing what had just happened. Had she really just met Professor Hisakawa's mother and stepfather?

She could hardly believe that the moon's parents were from her parents' past. Somehow this fact made the moon seem a lot closer than the sun, despite her upcoming date with the sun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you go, no cliffie this time. Just the expectation that the next chapter will be about the first date between Yuji and Akari. I hope you have a happy and safe New Year's Eve! :D

Now, go look up the names of the voice actors for Haruhi...hehe

Enjoy! Read! Review


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.**  
**

* * *

Akari smoothed her hair down nervously for what must've been the hundredth time in the last five minutes. It was all she could do not to look up at the clock again. It was probably still five minutes until seven, just like it had been the last time she had looked.

Her dress felt unnaturally tight and she was sure she was sweating in places she shouldn't be sweating in. She was just so horribly nervous! She'd never been on a date before and the thought of being alone with Yuji for several hours made her want to puke and jump for joy at the same time.

It was all rather conflicting.

"Ready?"

Akari looked up to see her father standing in the doorway, a supportive smile on his strong face. Instantly she felt a wave of calm rush over her. She smiled at him, "I am now that you're here."

His smile grew by just a tiny bit, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Father."

The doorbell rang an instant later and Akari heard her little brother answer it. Even from across the house she heard Fuyuki say, "You're her date? Wow, I didn't know Aka could score someone like you! Did you lose a bet or something?"

Akari turned bright red and raced across the house. She grabbed Fuyuki by the arm and whispered in his ear, "You say anything else and I'll tell Uncle Tamaki about how you like to hide in the girls locker room sometimes."

Fuyuki turned an even brighter shade of red than his sister and scampered off for parts unknown.

Akari turned and smiled up at Yuji, "Hello, sorry about him."

Yuji grinned and Akari felt the entire room light up, "Hello, and it's no problem, siblings are like that."

She giggled and slipped on her shoes, but before she could get him out the door her father appeared. Yuji's gulp was audible as he took in how very large her father was.

"Curfew is ten," her father said this with a pleasant smile on his face, but the look in his eyes was hard, cold, and very protective.

Yuji gulped again, "Yes, sir!"

"Bye, Father!" Akari called as she grabbed Yuji's arm and dragged him out of the house before he father could pull out his Kendo trophies. She didn't want Yuji scared off before she got another kiss – a real one this time.

The dinner was rather pleasant. Now that the date was started Akari no longer felt nervous, in fact, she felt really comfortable, almost too comfortable. The two of them talked about everything under the sun and at the end of it Yuji gave her a nice little kiss. It was definitely better than the first one, but it wasn't like she had imagined. There were no fireworks going off, nor were there stars.

Disappointed, but trying to smile for Yuji's sake she said, "Goodnight," and slipped inside the house at two minutes until ten.

Her parents were sitting on the couch reading on their iPads. They looked up when she entered.

Her father didn't say a word, but her mother asked softly, "Was it everything you wanted?"

Akari took a seat on the chair across from them, "No, there was something missing. I had a good time, but there were no rainbows, no sparks, no mystery, just endless sunshine." She looked into her father's eyes, "Is that right?"

He gave a slight shrug and then leaned over and kissed her mother, who turned a bright pink. As they kissed Akari felt a shock move through the air, as if she was watching a great love scene in a movie.

Instantly she knew what her father was trying to say – no, it wasn't right.

Part of Akari felt saddened by this, after all, it meant that Yuji, her sunshine, wasn't meant to be hers, that is, unless something changed. Obviously it could change, there had been no spark between her parents the first time they had met, it had only been years later that it had occurred.

The rest of Akari was happy, she had been afraid that the fairy tales were wrong, that there was no true love and excitement in romance.

But now, as she slipped quietly away from her parents and into her room, she knew there was. If her parents had it, then she would have it too.

* * *

******Author's Note: **So, It's been several months. I know, I'm sorry. If you've put me on author alert and just clicked on this link then you need to read Times are AChanging to understand this story. Now, sorry for the delay, I was doing my student teaching (I finally graduated btw :D) and I only had time to keep one story updated, so I chose my most popular one - "The Real Memory". But, never fear, this one is on my list now, between job hunting, working at Publix, writing an original story, and other fanfictions, I shall get to y'll, lol. :D

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

After the date Akiari met up with Yuji and told him she just wanted to be friends. It hurt her to watch the sun grow so dim upon hearing her words.

The smile slipped from his face and his eyes lost their sparkle. In response to her words all he did was pull her in for a hug and a soft kiss. Then he gazed into her eyes for a long moment before turning and walking off down the street.

His actions made Akari realize that Akihiko was wrong.

Actions were much more powerful than words.

She didn't know how long she stood there watching his retreating form. All she knew were the thoughts running through her head.

The sun was gone from her life.

He'd disappeared without a word and now there was but darkness.

Had she been right to do so? Maybe she had misjudged that kiss. Maybe not every romance was like her parents. Was endless sunshine such a bad thing?

No, no it wasn't.

Akari took off running after Yuji. She had to find him. She had to tell him she was wrong, that there didn't have to be sparks as long as there was sunshine.

Tears were clouding her vision as she ran. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid.

Why had she chased away the sun?

Did she really want to live in darkness?

She was so focused on finding her sun that she didn't notice the tall man until she ran him over.

In an instant she went from running down the sidewalk, to being on the ground, lying on top of her moon.

"Miss Morinozuka, are you alright?"

Tears began to fall from Akari's eyes as she looked down at Professor Hisakawa. His expression was blank, but his eyes were full of nothing but concern, kindness, and something else she couldn't identify.

When she didn't move off of him he wrapped his arms around her and brought them up to a sitting position.

And then Akari did the unthinkable.

She never knew why she did it.

Not entirely.

She kissed him.

At first he didn't move.

But when he did, she felt the sparks she only saw with her parents.

The world around her disappeared completely as she focused on her moon and embraced the darkness he brought; even as she missed the warmth of her sun.

XXX

Yuji reached the end of the street and turned around, hoping against hope that Akari would be running after him. And then he felt his heart break in two as he watched the girl he loved kiss Professor Hisakawa.

How could he have been so blind?

Why hadn't he seen Akari, the true Akari, before?

Why had he waited so long to ask her out?

Holding back tears he turned around and stumbled back home. Where he could just bury himself in his room and pretend no one else was alive.

He didn't even stop to wonder why Akari's face had been covered with tears, or why she and Profesor Hisakawa had been sitting on the sidewalk.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, Akari has done it now. I'm sorry it's been almost two years since the last update. Life got away from me. I barely had time for Times of Trouble, which has also suffered a lot. I'll try and get this story wrapped up soon though. It should be around 16 chapters, just like the original.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

That tear filled kiss opened a new world for Akari. The sun disappeared entirely from her life, but in its place was a glorious, shining moon.

At school nothing changed. He was her professor, and she his student. Never once did they so much as touch at school. Eito wouldn't let them, he said it wasn't professional, and Akari could only agree.

She still wanted to be a lawyer and a scandal in her past with a professor would only hinder that dream.

Outside of school though…that was an entirely different story.

Eito took her on romantic dates that always seemed to end with them sitting in a park under the moon as they pretended to gaze at the stars while they instead stared at each other.

And every time they kissed there were sparks – such sparks that Akari could only become more enchanted with Eito, even as she felt that something was missing.

While the moon lit up her nights, the sun deserted her days.

Akari had only seen Yuji once since that day on the street, and then only from a distance. He'd stopped coming to their lunches, much to the confusion of Erina and Akihiko.

And so the days passed until the sun came back in one blinding burst.

XXX

Akari was starving.

She had barely eaten at lunch because Eito was taking her to a buffet for dinner. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid!

Stumbling, she tried to walk across campus to the parking garage. Eito was waiting by his car for her. She didn't want to call him for help, which would give them away.

Anyways, it was because of her own stupidity that she was in this mess.

A wave of dizziness overcame her and she let out a small cry as she fell to the ground.

As she landed darkness overcame her eyesight.

A moment later the darkness receded and all Akari could see was her sun.

He was there, leaning over her, a worried look on his face.

"Akari? What's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

As she gazed up into his beautiful eyes she could only shake her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Food," she managed to get out, despite her trance like state.

He chuckled.

"Akari, you need to take care of yourself, even the great Professor Hisakawa can't save you from fainting from hunger."

Akari didn't really hear his words. All she knew was that the sun was back. He was right there. So close she could lean forward and kiss him if she really wanted to.

In fact…

"I was wrong," she whispered.

Yuji frowned, "You were wrong? About what?"

"About you."

Then she reached up and kissed him.

There were no sparks, only sweet sunshine that filled the spots inside of her that sparks never could.

Unfortunately there were spots that only the sparks could fill.

Akari didn't want to have to think about choosing between sparks and sunshine – choosing between the sun and the moon.

When the kiss ended she looked up into his shocked face and smiled.

Looking into his face she realized that she could never choose between them. She needed both in her life if she wanted to be happy.

But, would they allow that?

"Can you come with me?"

He helped her stand up, shock still evident in his voice as he asked, "Where?"

"To talk."

He slowly nodded as a smile broke out on his face, making his eyes dance and sparkle, "Alright."

Smiling, she took his hand and led him off to the parking garage, where Eito was waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, it's been a while...hehe. Hope you enjoy and I'm guessing that most of you can see where this is going...

Enjoy! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Eito had a small smile on his face as he waited near the car, but that quickly disappeared when he saw who Akari was dragging behind her.

"Akari, why did you bring Yuji?" he said with just a hint of confusion and pain visible in his voice. If one didn't know him, they'd think it was no more important to him than the weather.

Akari smiled a little, her kiss with Yuji giving her newfound energy. "Eito, we need to talk. All three of us."

Eito shrugged, "Okay, but where?"

"We can go to my apartment, Erina is on a date this evening. She won't be home for hours," Yuji said quietly. Akari could tell that he was still reeling from the kiss. There was a goofy looking smile on his handsome face.

"Perfect!" Akari declared. "Eito, can you drive?"

He nodded and they piled into the car.

It was a very quiet and awkward drive. Only Yuji spoke, and that was just to give directions. Akari spent the whole drive thinking, trying to figure out how to use her words to get what she wanted. If she could pull off what she wanted, than she had no doubt that she would be able to be a great lawyer.

It wasn't long before the three of them were situated in the main room of Yuji and Erina's apartment. Yuji had made them all tea and now the two men sat staring at Akari, waiting for her to explain.

Akari looked deeply at her sun and moon, took a deep breath, and began her opening statement.

"A while ago I went on a date with Yuji, and while it was fun, there was no magic to it. Rather, it was safe and pleasant. Then, when I turned him down, I felt my heart break. I began to doubt myself, wondering if I truly knew what love was, so I tried to change my mind." She looked down at the cup of warm tea in her hands. "And in doing so I ran into Eito and ended up kissing him. And that's where I did feel sparks. I assumed that my heart was breaking over Yuji because I was sad to hurt him."

"So…so when I saw you and Eito kissing you were coming to me to change your mind?" Yuji asked in disbelief.

Akari nodded sadly, "I didn't realize you saw us kissing, I'm sorry."

Yuji took a sip of his tea and looked away from her, the earlier happiness on his face replaced with pain.

"I was an accident?" Eito asked softly, his level voice at odds with the pain in his eyes.

Akari shook her head sharply, "No, you weren't an accident. I've had a crush on you since the first day of class."

"And me?" Yuji asked.

"The same," Akari whispered.

The three of them stared down at their tea quietly for a moment.

"Is-"

"Any-"

The two men stopped and looked at each other. Yuji bowed his head and made a gesture to encourage the older man to speak first.

"Is there anything else?" Eito asked.

Akari nodded, "Yes, well, you see, earlier, I was hungry, and well, I collapsed, and well, when I saw Yuji leaning over me, I didn't think. And I just kissed him, and, well, it felt right."

"So you want to break up?" Eito asked softly.

Akari shook her head sharply, "No. I want to try something else."

The men looked at her in confusion.

"I know it's selfish, but I want you both."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, only Nicole reviewed the last chapter, but that's okay, because I'm really just finishing this for myself. The uncompleted stories in my list are bugging me. And we're almost done, so shouldn't be hard.

Enjoy! ^_^


End file.
